A Princess, A Cat And Butterfly Kisses
by SakuraNightStar
Summary: What would happen if Anzu was a princess in a kingdom that was just entirely too perfect for her liking? And her only friend was a strangely colored cat with violet eyes? Can a journey through they Enchanted Forest lead to butterfly kisses? AU. please R


AN: KOOOONICHIWA MINNA-SAN!!!! Sakura NightStar's back with yet ANOTHER story! Yeah, yeah I know I should be working on some of the other stories I already have out, but I just got this idea and had to right it down! It's a one-shot, and a bit of an AU, so if you don't like AU stories please don't read this one. However I hope you all enjoy this story! Remember to R&R!

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh! Does not belong to me! Also, the place of the Enchanted Forest does not belong to me, I just borrowed it! Please don't sue me!!!

A special thanks to my beta Saiya-jin Spice! Thanks for putting up with all my questions! I would never be able to make it without you!

**A Princess, A Cat and Butterfly Kisses**

The princess sighed long and deep as she gazed out her window trying to block out her nursemaid that was prattling on about the etiquette of proper princesses. Perfect, perfect, perfect. Why did everything in this kingdom have to be so perfect? Honestly, what place was _actually_ like this? Was the whole world like this? The kingdom of Oyorokobi was the most perfect place ever heard of. The castle was enormous and very grand with no crack or leaks and not a mouse or insect in sight. The servants were all very proper and enjoyed their jobs (sometimes a little too much, she thought) and the villagers and commoners were all well fed and housed. Not a homeless person scarred the streets and everyone was very happy. Not a complain ever escaped anyone's lips. The castled garden was filled with the most exquisite roses ever imaginable and the fountains spouted the clearest most pure water. The royal family was perfect as well. The king was tall and incredibly handsome. He ruled the kingdom with kindness and fairness and was loved by all. The queen was also quite beautiful. Her hair was long and jet black and she had deep chocolate brown eyes. She was quiet and proper and quietly kindly. Then there ws the eldest of the children and the next heir to the thrown, her brother. He too was tall and extremely handsome with his fair hair and bright blue eyes. He seemed to be good at everything; swordsmanship, horsemanship, archery, politics, studies etc. etc. He was the perfect heir to the thrown and would eventually be a great king one day. He would be perfect, just like his father. And then there was her, Princess Anzu, probably the only imperfect thing in the whole kingdom. Sure, she was just as pretty as her mother and skilled like her brother, but it was all in her own way. She didn't have the traditional style of long dark hair like her mother's, but it was cropped short just above her shoulder and instead of silky strands of black, she had thick brunette locks. Her eyes were a bright cerulean blue and her skin was fair, but not fair enough by Oyorokobi's perfect standards. She was average of height instead of the ideal build of petite and her skills were rather limited to dancing and performing instead of politics and embroidery. The advisors and royal councelors were always all over her about being traditional and perfect and basically everything she hated pretending to be. The citizens of the kingdom were all nice enough but sometimes she felt that the castle cat was her only friend. For he too seemed to be the only other thing in the kingdom that wasn't perfect. For he wasn't the purest of whites with a coat as soft as rose petals, in fact, he was a very odd looking cat indeed. His coat was a variation of vibrant red, golden blond, some black and a little bit of violet. And he had large, sad looking amethyst eyes. He was the oddest looking cat she had ever seen, but because of the two of them had something in common. He would sit in her lap and purr while she poured out her problems to him and never once did he leave until she was done and after he made her feel better. And she would always play with him and give him treats and defend him when the councilors demanded that he be thrown out for his imperfection.

Anzu sighed deeply again. She was in the most perfect place anywhere, where everyone was happy and everything was beautiful and she was miserable. Honestly, what was wrong with her? Why was she so damn defective? Never-the-less she was and she didn't know how much longer she could take this nonsense before she went completely mad. The miserable princess clenched her teeth in irritation as the nursemaid continued on about ball-etiquette-something-or-other and not even noticing that Princess Anzu wasn't even listening.

"Alright, Lori." She said tersely between clenched teeth. She was getting very tired of it being rubbed in her face how imperfect she was very, very fast. "That's enough, you can go now." The plump, proper looking woman stopped in mid-lecture and stared at Anzu horrified.

"W-what did you say, Milady?" she stammered.

"I said that's enough, you can go now." Anzu repeated. Lori looked absolutely scandalized.

"B-but, Princess, you must know the proper way to act for our next upcoming ball, for Your Highness always seems to forget her etiquette whenever it is needed, quite unlike His Highness Jonou-"

"I said that's enough!" Anzu snapped, the beginnings of comparing herself to her brother sending her over the edge. "I am tired and developing a headache, please leave now." Lori stiffened and straightened up at the harshness in Anzu's tone remembering her place. Still looking quite disheveled, she bowed her head curtly before quickly busting out the door of the Princess's bedchambers.

Anzu rubbed her temples and squeezed her eyes shut momentarily after she had gone. She really was beginning to develop a headache. She couldn't take much more of this, no, she couldn't take it at all anymore. She had to leave, she couldn't stay here anymore. Her heart pounded with the thought and her mind reeled. But where would she go? She stood abruptly from her chair, her adrenaline pumping and anticipation coursing through her veins. She didn't care, she just had to leave _here_. _Anywhere_ was better than here. She hurried around her room packing but even as she was finishing she felt as if she were forgetting something. She needed something to defend herself. After all she would be a lone maid wandering on her own and who knew what was out there beyond Oyorokobi. But what did she have? She was a Princess and it wasn't proper for her to have any sort of weapon. She thought hard for a moment before an idea sparked her mind. That was it! The magic ring her brother had given her this past birthday. As much as everyone disapproved, she kept the gift anyway, not just because she loved her brother but because it was a slight sign of rebellion against everything that was perfect. At that time, she didn't even know what she would do with it but now was the opportune time to use it. Excited, she hurried to her enormous dresser and searched through her many jewelry boxes for the magical trinket. But after a few minutes of searching her eyes narrowed in frustrations and confusion. Where was it? She searched around frantically looking through drawers and all around the dresser, but still nothing. She looked over the side of the dresser and gasped. Lying on the floor, open with the contents spilling out was a small wooden jewelry box elaborately decorated with gold. Next to it was the castle cat, who had obviously knocked it over, and was crouched nearby gagging on something.

"Cat!" she gasped kneeling down. It looked at her with its large violet eyes and skirted away from her outstretched arms coughing hard one more time before swallowing whatever it was.

"Cat! What did you do?!" she cried. The cat jumped and shied away as Anzu reached forward and frantically searched through the spilled contents of the jewelry box. But it was no use, the thing the cat had eaten was the magic ring.

"Shit!" she cursed to herself. She then closed her eyes and sighed. _Oh well. she_ thought. She would just have to survive without it. She glanced out her window. It was getting dark, there was not time to look for another weapon, she had to leave now. She then gathered her gut, picked up her small bag and cloak and prepared to sneak out of the castle.

Princess Anzu breathed a sigh of relief as she carefully stepped across the drawbridge. She had never done that before and she nearly had a heart attack the entire time. Suddenly, a loud yowl pierced the air and she jumped back her heart freezing and nearly tripping over her own feet. She managed to stifle her own cry of surprise and her heart beat again when she saw the reflective eyes of the cat.

"Cat!" she gasped in a hushed tone. "You scared the life out of me!"

"Sorry, Princess." Came a reply. The voice was male and seemed to be coming from somewhere close to the ground. The brunette runaway was startled and she took another step back.

"Who- who's there?" she demanded trying not to show her alarm. She thought she had snuck out unnoticed but had somebody followed her? Was she found out?

"It's me, Princess. Down here, the cat." The voice came again. Anzu's ocean blue eyes darted back to the ground where the castle cat sat where he finished cleaning the offended tail and curled it around his paws.

"You?" she questioned. "You said that?"

"Well, yes." The cat replied. "There's no one else out hre."

"B-but, _how_?"

"Well I suppose it has something to do with that ring I swallowed earlier. Sorry about that by the way." Anzu blinked a couple of times and the initial shock began to fade.

"Uh, its alright." She said.

"Why are you out so late, Princess? Are you going somewhere?" the cat inquired completely breaking her daze.

"Uh, I'm running away. I can't stand it here any longer." She replied truthfully.

"Running away?" The cat sounded alarmed. "But where will you go?" Anzu faltered. Truth be told she really didn't know. It wasn't like she had planned this trip out, it had just happened.

"W-well, I-I don't know." She finally said.

"You don't know?"

"Well I figured that I would go somewhere and maybe be a dancer or something." She struggled.

"Oh." The cat replied simply. It was silent for a moment before speaking again.

"I know where you can go! Please take me with you, Princess! Surely you can not see in the dark and you don't know where you are going. I could be your eyes and lead you to a place where you could be happy." When she didn't reply right away he pleaded on. "Besides, with you not there to defend me the maids will surely throw me out." Anzu thought for a moment gazing down at her feline friend. The decisions wasn't really that hard. What the cat spoke was true, he could be her eyes and lead her to another place and also the maid probably _would_ throw him out for his imperfection. Not to mention he had been her friend for quite sometime now and she would miss his company, it would be cruel not to take him.

"Of course you can come, cat." She replied.

"Great! Let me climb onto you shoulder and I'll tell you which way to turn." Anzu obliged by bending over and the cat jumped up gracefully draping himself across her shoulders.

"Ok, let's go." He said. She nodded and quickly started forward. She had to get as far away as she could before anyone noticed that she was gone.

Anzu's journey was much more pleasant than she thought it would be now that the cat was traveling along side her. He turned out to be as much handy as he said he would. He told her which direction to go, where to turn, and warned her of obstacles. And they had many pleasant conversations. Anzu was quite glad that she brought him along, for he eased her fears and prevented loneliness and was even more pleasant to talk to now that he could speak. However, now, her feet were beginning to drag and her head pounded and was heavy, her eyes drooping. She was exhausted.

"Cat." She asked, her voice slurred with sleepiness. "Is there someplace where we can stop and rest for the night?"

"Yes, Princess. Turn right up here." He replied. She did as he said and was soon nestling herself into a burrow of soft mosses and grass. She turned on her side, her eyes closing as soon as her head rested comfortably on the grass with the cat curled next to her, and before she knew it she was asleep.

Anzu awoke the next morning to a growling stomach and a raw mouth. She sat up quickly, momentarily forgetting why she was not in her nice warm bed with the sun pouring in through the grand windows. But as she looked around she remembers the hollow of grass and moss and the cat still sleeping next to her. The memories suddenly flooded back of her escape from Oyorokobi and now the cat could talk. But as she looked around she became more and more nervous. She was in some sort of forest, but it was unlike any forest she had ever seen. The trees were enormous, they stretched up so tall that she could not see the top branches and they were as large around as three times a normal sized tree. The forest floor was coated with thick dark mosses and soft grass and there were splashes of color in various places from strange flowers or bushes. The light sparkled like fairy dust in the places that it breached through the leaves and a sense of power and magic hung in the air. It was beautiful, but intimidating. Where was she?

"Good morning, Princess." The cat's voice startled her and she jumped slightly looking down at where he was. He stretched for a moment, yawning before sitting down and curling his tail about his feet in a picturesque pose.

"Cat," she said. "Where are we?"

"Why, the Enchanted Forest." He replied.

"What?! The Enchanted Forest?!" she cried alarmed. The Enchanted Forest was the most magical place ever heard of. It contained everything from nightshades to witches. And from what the Oyorokobi advisors had said, the royal family was very odd indeed. Definitely not what a royal family should be. The castle was very hard to locate for the forest shifted so much it was never in the same spot. And there were rumors that dragons also dwelt in the forest, and the King of the Dragons herself sometimes roamed this enchanted place. Fear bubbled in Anzu's heart. She had absolutely no protection from such a place as this. Even if the cat hadn't swallowed the magic ring, it still would be not match for the magic of the Enchanted Forest. She was completely vulnerable.

"Don't worry, Princess." The cat spoke. "I have been through here before, I won't let anything happen to you."

"Why have you brought me here?" she demanded. "I thought you said that we were going someplace where I could be safe and happy."

"I did say that. But the Enchanted Forest is the place to go for those who are seeking their destiny. All who set out on a journey to find themselves come to the Enchanted Forest to find their meaning."

"Yes, and most do not leave fore they are turned into flowers or rocks or something worse!"

"Again, do not worry. I will be your guide. Do you trust me?" The brunette sighed. She did trust the cat, for he was her only friend, but the Enchanted Forest was not the place to roam aimlessly without a purpose.

"Yes." She finally said. "I trust you." She was silent for a moment before her parched throat reminded her of how thirsty she was, not to mention hungry.

"Cat, is there anything to eat around here? Or at least to drink?" she inquired.

"Actually, yes." He replied. " If the forest hasn't shifted any, then there should be a pond just around the corner." Anzu stood then and stretched eager to quench her thirst. She dusted the moss off of her sapphire dress then followed the cat out of the hollow.

It wasn't very long at all before Anzu spotted a small sparkling pond ahead. She smiled and eagerly bounded forward. When she reached it, she marveled at the water. It was even better than that of Oyorokobi! It was clear and pure and glitter from the sun seemed to dance across the surface. There was no moss or algae that the coated the bank around it or inside on the bottom. But brightly colored, exotic flowers trimmed the edge and lilies of the purest white floated on the smooth sparkling surface. Although she was reluctant to disturb such a beautiful setting, her thirst would wait no longer and she dipped her hands in the cool water and took a drink. She did this a few times before he thirst was quenched. The water tasted as marvelous as it looked and she had to force herself to stop. Just as she was drying off her hands on her dress a menacing, unpleasant voice rang out.

"Who dare's drink the water of the unicorn?" it demanded. She jumped whipping her head around however she did not find the source of the voice.

"What?" she asked softly.

"I said who dare's drink the water of the unicorn?" the voice came once again, agitated this time. Finally her cerulean eyes beheld a small figure no more than three feet tall. He was dressed in dark green and black and he had a sharp face. His eyes were black and menacing and his ears were pointed. _An elf! _she thought in alarm. And not a friendly looking one at that.

"Are you going to answer my question or are you just going to stand their gawking at me?" he demanded, seeming to be getting more and more annoyed. Anzu gathered her gut and stood facing the elf.

"I am Princess Anzu of Oyorokobi, and I'm sorry but I needed a drink." She said firmly. She was surprised for her voice didn't sound nearly as nervous as she felt.

"Princess Anzu of Oyorokobi, ne?" he said. "Well do you have any idea what you have done?"

"Excuse me?" she asked politely.

"Do you have any idea what you have done, girl?! You have disturbed the unicorn's water! And for that you must pay the price!" he said.

"Excuse me, but Princess Anzu did not know that it was the water of the unicorn and does not need to pay some price." The cat interjected. The elf looked upon him in disgust.

"Whether she knew or not, she did drink of the unicorn's sacred water therefore she must pay the price."

"And what price is that?" Anzu inquired. The elf sneered evilly as if he enjoyed this way too much.

"You must come to the underground village of the Shadowmusic Elves and be a slave." He stated obnoxiously. Anzu's heart froze for a moment, had she really drunk unicorn water? Was that really a sin in this place? However, she would not let her fear show, and she would not become a slave.

"I will _not_ become your slave." She said defiantly. " I did not know that it was unicorn water, therefore I had no intention of breaking any kind of rule and should not be punished for a crime that I did not know of." The elf glared at her with his menacing black eyes.

"You _will_ come with me, Princess, whether you like it or not. You have disturbed the sacred water of the unicorn!" he ordered.

"I will do no such thing." She stated rebelliously.

"That's right. Princess Anzu will not go with you if she does not wish it. C'mon, Princess." Said the cat turning away from the elf and beckoning her to follow him. She nodded, quickly following. When they lost sight of the elf Anzu looked down at the cat.

"Are all elves like that?" she asked.

"No, he was just one of the Shadowmusic Elves. They are the trouble makers of the elven race. Do not worry."

"But did I really break some kind of sacred law." However the cat did not answer for they came upon a shocking sight. They were right back where they had started from! The Unicorn Pond! And the elf sat there with an evil grin on his face.

"Back so soon, Princess Anzu of Oyorokobi?" he mocked. This time Anzu could not hold back her alarm. She looked down at the cat who was glaring at the elf with fiery violet orbs.

"This way, Princess." He said turning a different way. She quickly followed, but soon found themselves back in the same place. No matter which way they turned or how far they seemed to walk, they always ended up in the same place. The elf laughed maniacally.

"You will never escape me, Princess! You must come with me now and be our slave!" he cackled. Although she still defiantly refused, on the inside the runaway princess was beginning to panic? They were under a spell! A spell that made them come back to him no matter what! What would she do? How could she avoid becoming his slave.

"I will _not _go with you!" she said angrily. "Now let me go!" But the elf just laughed mockingly.

"You can try to escape to your heart's content, but you will never escape me!" he sneered. Anzu shot him a piercing glare.

"Let's go, cat." She said. However there was no reply. She looked around frantically, but the tri colored cat was nowhere to be seen. "Cat? Cat?!" The elf laughed again.

"I took care of your little friend. I don't like cats much, and now you have no choice but to come with me." He said. Anzu's heart raced. Had he really gotten rid of the cat? What had he done with him? Was he dead? Did he just simply abandon her? Panic rose inside her but she fought hard to keep it from showing.

"Here I am, Princess." Came a familiar voice. Anzu's heart leapt for joy when she turned to see the cat down by her feet staring up at her with amethyst orbs.

"Cat!" she cried joyously.

"Come with me, I have found a way out." He said turning. Quickly she followed hearing the elf laugh from behind.

"See you soon, Princess!" They seemed to walk for a very long time and the cat was silent the whole time and he had a strange purple shimmer about him. But they never arrived back at the Unicorn Pond like she expected and suddenly he collapsed on the ground his sides heaving.

"Cat!" she cried dropping down beside him. "Cat, are you alright?" However his eyes were closed and his sides heaved for breath. _Oh no! _she thought. _Please don't be dead! Please! _

"It's ok, Princess." The cat choked out weakly. "I'll…..be..fine….I'm just glad I was….able to….save you…because I….." But his voice faded out and he went limp.

"Cat? Cat?!" she cried. _No! Please don't die! Don't leave me! I need you! _her mind begged. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as she gazed down at her friend. It probably took all the magic the cat may have possessed to break that spell, and now she was losing him for it. He was dying for her. She sniffed, a tear trickling down her cheek.

"Please don't die. I need you…." She whispered. She then leaned over and kissed him lightly on his pink nose. His nose twitched for a moment and suddenly a bright light engulfed him and golden glitter sprayed everywhere. She threw up her hands to shield her face and when the light disappeared, it was not a cat that lay before her, but a man. From the length of his sprawled body he was at least a couple inches taller than she and he was adorned in a velvet suit of midnight blue made for royalty. His face was the handsomest she had ever seen and his hair was tri-colored. It contained hues of gold, black and violet and stuck out messily in all directions. Golden glitter sparkled on his luscious lips and smooth skin and slowly his eyes opened revealing large, deep violet pools. Anzu's heart pounded and her jaw dropped in total shock. The man slowly sat up and shook his head golden glitter flying from his hair. He looked down at himself, lifting his hands to examine them in awe and an attractive (not to mention sexy) smile came to his lips revealing pearly white teeth. Anzu's stomach flip-flopped as he lifted his majestic eyes to her. He smiled at her making her heart race a hundred miles an hour her face was burning.

"Very nice, Princess, however, I wouldn't mind if you tried again except a little lower down." He said.

"Who-who are you?" she asked her voice shaky. The incredibly attractive man bowed his head slightly before saying.

"I am Prince Yuugi of Domino." He said. His voice sounded exactly like the cat's! Her eyes widened in utter shock.

"What's going on?" she demanded trying to control her unsteady voice. He smiled again, making her stomach do another summersault.

"Forgive me, Princess. I come from the Kingdom of Domino. It resided on the other side of the Enchanted Forest. I was much in the same position as you once, I could not stand to stay there. So I fled. Unfortunately I went to the wrong city and because I would not marry the queen's daughter she turned me into a cat. And the only way to break the spell was for a Princess to drink unicorn water and then kiss me." He explained. Anzu stared blankly as the information sunk into her head. After the initial shock began to wear off a thought occurred to her.

"Wait!" she said her voice stronger now and more angered. "You _used_ me?!" Yuugi bowed his head for a moment before looking back at her.

"Again, forgive me, but I did. For it was the only way to break the spell on me. I purposely ate your magic ring to see if it would help, but the only thing it allowed me to do was enable me to speak. And then when I heard that you were running away I took you to the Enchanted Forest and had you drink from the water of the unicorn." Anzu grew more and more angry. The cat, her dearest friend, whom she trusted so much had betrayed her. Used her to break the spell on him.

"How could you?!" she demanded angrily. "How could you use me like that?! I thought you were my friend!" Yuugi adorned a troubled look now and he reached out to her but she jerked away.

"I trusted you!" she continued. "I _trusted_ you!" Yuugi pulled back hurt shining in his deep eyes.

"I'm sorry, Princess. I know I used you but it was with the best intensions. I really do care about-" But he never got to finish for a familiar and dreaded maniacal laughter cut the air. Both jerked there heads over to see the elf from before. He had found them! And how he was holding a bow and arrow that was pointed straight at them!

"I have found you, Princess! And now you have no choice but to come with me!" he cried menacingly.

"No!" she yelled defiantly trying to hide her fear and confusion. The elf gritted his teeth.

"You will come with me or I will shoot you!" he threatened.

"You will do no such thing!" Prince Yuugi growled standing up and blocking her protectively. He then pulled out some kind of card. It glowed with an amethyst hue and he whipped it at the elf. The elf let out a shrieking battle cry releasing the drawn arrow before the card hit him and he dissolved. The poisonous black arrow soared towards Anzu and she screamed throwing up her hands for useless protection. However, Prince Yuugi jumped in the way, the deadly projectile piercing him straight in the side. He cried out in pain and fell backwards. She screamed throwing out her arms to catch him as he landed on her. Blood poured from the wound and the prince's eyes were closed as his head lay in her lap.

"Prince Yuugi?! Prince Yuugi!" she cried. However he didn't reply. Her heart pounded and her mind raced. What had just happened? The cat had collapsed on the grass, she had kissed it, then he turned into this incredibly attractive man, who it turns out had used her, then he threw himself in front of an arrow that would have hit her. Twice. Twice now he had thrown his life away to save her…..why…? Tears stung her eyes as she crouched over the prince's face.

"Prince Yuugi!" she sobbed.

"Are…are you alright, Princess?" the young prince finally choked out. Surprise hit Anzu, he was _still_ worried about her? He was laying there dying and he was _still_ worried about her?

"Yes, yes I'm fine." She said tears straming down her cheeks. "But you-"

"Red flower…." He whispered his voice fading.

"What? Red flower?.....Prince Yuugi? Prince Yuugi!!" she cried. A weak smile graced his lips.

"You don't have to call me 'Prince', Princess…" he whispered. "Just Yuugi…and I really am…sorry that I used you. I had the….b-best intentions….and I really…really do love you." He then faded altogether and Anzu's heart skipped a beat. Loved her? He loved her?

"Yuugi!" she cried trying to get him to come back, to speak again but this time there was no reply. Tears blinded her as she sobbed for her dearest friend. She looked around frantically for anything or anyone that might help her. She then caught site of group of red flowers a few feet away from her. _Wait...a read flower? Could that mean something that could heal him?! _she thought. As carefully as she could she lifted his head from her lap and lay it on the moss. She then raced over to the plant pulling up a handful before darting back to his side. _Please let this work! You can't die! You can't leave me! I don't care that you used me! You can't leave me! _she thought frantically as the pulled apart the petals. She then heaved a deep breath and took hold of the arrow. Biting her lip hard she silently counted to three before pulling it out of Yuugi's side. He screamed in pain before falling limp again blood rushing from his flesh. Quickly she pressed the flowers petals to the wound and for a moment nothing happened. _No! You can't die! _her mind screamed. Then there was a brief sparkle of red glitter and the gash slowly began to heal before disappearing altogether. All that remained was smooth skin and blood. A groan then sounded from the young prince and his eyes fluttered open. He looked around in surprise and then they fell upon her tear stained face.

"Princess?" he inquired.

"You're alive!" she said in wonder and relief although tears still streamed down her face.

"That I am, thank to you." He said. He looked away momentarily as if he was ashamed in himself. "I'll understand if you hate me. But I have to tell you. I do love you. I've loved you since the day I saw you. You're kind, intelligent and beautiful and that's why I chose you to be the one to break the spell on me. It just because I wanted my own body back…..it was because I loved you…." She stared at him for what seemed like forever, tears still tumbling down her cheeks. He sighed deeply his eyes shining with hurt taking her silence as a refusal.

"Thank you for saving me, Princess. I'll go now." He said moving to get up.

"No!" she cried suddenly throwing herself forward and flinging her arms around his neck knocking him backwards onto his back.

"It's ok." She said. " Don't go…I…I love you too." She then pressed her lips against his holding him as tightly as she possibly could. His hand brushed her face as he kissed her back and when they finally broke apart he smiled at her.

"You're still crying." He said. She smiled reaching up and roughly attempting to brush her tears away.

"I know." She said. "I just can't seem to stop." She kissed him once more and then they both finally stood and walked hand in hand out of the Enchanted Forest their destinies found in each other.

Kyaaa! And its done! So, what did you think? Yeah, little Yuugi takes on a Sex-Goddy kinda look there doesn't he? Hehe! I know, real fluffy and kind of corny, but hey it was cute right? Lol. I hope you all liked it! Please tell me what you think!


End file.
